Warning light assemblies in the form of lightbars mounted to the exterior of a vehicle are well known in the art. Lightbars mounted to the exterior of a vehicle are exposed to the elements, including sunlight, wind, rain, ice, salt, snow, mud and the like. Internal components of the lightbar are susceptible to damage if not protected from exposure to the elements, so lightbars are typically constructed to define a substantially sealed elongated cavity to protect the internal components. Vehicle-mounted lightbars are also exposed to high wind speeds, shock, vibration and temperature extremes which make sealing between housing components problematic.
Lightbars having a single piece dome are relatively easily sealed, but are limited in terms of color combinations and lengths. Prior art lightbars have employed a modular approach where products of different lengths and color combinations are assembled from a unitary base and complementary dome or lens portions joined by sealed dividers. While these assemblies have proven commercially successful, they can be difficult to service and the seals between lens sections are prone to leakage.
There is a need for a modular warning light assembly that permits different product configurations to be assembled from standardized components to provide a substantially sealed elongated cavity.